


To Die would be an Awfully Big Adventure

by anothermiracle



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hallucinations, Karezi - Freeform, Slight horror, implied Daverezi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothermiracle/pseuds/anothermiracle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you're pretty sure you're dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Die would be an Awfully Big Adventure

-

 

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you’re pretty sure you’re dead.

 

She’s staring at you with white eyes and an inquisitive smirk. It’s quiet, and you can’t help but feel a little uncomfortable.

 

You’re sitting on a chair in your respiteblock - or a dreamverse version of your respiteblock, you suppose - and she’s standing across the room.

 

“So…”

 

She giggles.

 

“You think you’re dead, don’t you?”

 

“Well shit, then am I alive?”

 

“I wouldn’t know. I’ve been dead for a long time now.”

 

“Huh.”

 

She leaves, and you’re left with the bittersweet taste of apprehension and strangely, comfort.

 

You don’t look in the mirror.

 

\-----------

TC: Hey Karbro.

TC: Haven’t seen you in awhile.

TC: You best be getting along well now.

TC: …

TC: The voices have gone down and the Highbloods

TC: Yea, they ain’t gonna be coming back anytime soon

TC: Haha, it’s a motherfucking miracle.

TC: …

TC: She ain’t coming back for you either

TC: So get your motherfucking act together.

TC: Miss you, Karbro

TC: …

TC: <>

\-----------

 

“How did you die?”

 

She turns to you, her hands playing with some object you don’t care enough to notice. She grins her shit-eating grin.

 

“Well, wouldn’t you like to know?”

 

You approach her and stand next to her in front of your husktop. Leaning a little on the table, you give her a sideways glance.

 

“Well, yeah. I mean, I don’t remember much of how you died.”

 

You think you should have.

 

She’s silent, save for the occasional maniacal laughter that rings through your bones. 

 

And she doesn’t answer your question.

 

\-----------

 

Sollux visits you.

 

“Well shit, you died too?”

 

“Maybe, the game fucked us up a lot.”

 

You consider this for a moment.

 

“You seem fine though.”

 

“KK, I was never _just_ fine.”

 

He lisps along about some other shit that you honestly don’t remember nor could care less about.

 

At the end of the conversation, he says that he’s got some shit to do, and you ask what on Alternia he needed to do when he’s already dead.

 

The answering sad smile he gives you causes your eyebrows to furrow and your thinkpan to hurt.

 

\-----------

 

You want to know how you died.

 

Your probably shouldn’t ask Terezi; firstly because she’s been giving you dubious, misleading answers and secondly, you don’t think you want her to be the one to tell you.

 

You ask anyway.

 

“Hey. So do you know how I died?”

 

She looks a little confused, you notice, and you wonder why. Shouldn’t she be the all-knowing Seer of Mind, dead or not?

 

“Karkat, if I knew, I would be all up on your ass for letting yourself die.”

 

You stare at her a little, then you let out a snort. She smirks at you, before returning to face your husktop.

 

Staring at her back, somehow, you feel like it’s been a long time since you’ve smiled.

 

\-----------

 

“Sup Vantas.”

 

“Ugh. Strider.”

 

You’d thought that being dead would have permanently severed any connection with this douchebag.

 

Apparently, you'd thought wrong.

 

Brilliant.

 

“So, heard you think you’re dead or something.”

 

“Why the hell does everyone ask me this question?! Do I look fucking retarded or something? Of course I’m dead you ignorant twit! In case you haven’t noticed, I wouldn’t be talking to you if I were alive, would I?!”

 

“Yea, maybe. Then again, maybe if you were alive, we’d be bonding over girls and being best bros. Maybe, we’d be tight and we’d laugh about stupid-ass stuff like how that one time John-“

 

“Just. Ugh. Shut the fuck up. I don’t give two shits about John and I don’t give two shits about you. You’re both dead, so go bother someone else’s dream bubble or something. Go and bother Terezi’s for all I care!”

 

A pause.

 

“… I haven’t seen TZ in awhile.”

 

“Well, I’ll tell her you miss her next time she comes bothering the peace and quiet of my respiteblock. Maybe she’ll go to YOUR dream bubble next!”

 

He chuckles.

 

“Yea, you tell her I’ll be waiting.”

 

You swear you hate this asshole in the most platonic way.

 

\-----------

 

You’re probably jumping around the dream bubbles, because you find yourself in Kanaya’s respiteblock.

 

She’s patting your head and you’re using her lap as a pillow.

 

You don’t remember how you got here, nor do you remember why.

 

Kanaya’s hand is comforting though, and you feel your eyelids grow heavy.

 

You mumble.

 

“…naya?”

 

“Rest Karkat, you’ve had a long day.”

 

“…don't need sleep.. I’m dead.. You’re dead.. She’s dead… Everyone’s dead..”

 

“Close your eyes, Karkat.”

 

Before you heed her command, you notice the little spurts of jade dotting her arms and face, and you wonder how she got hurt.

 

Unconsciously, you feel the corners of your eyes grow wet.

 

You hadn't thought the deceased could cry.

 

\-----------

 

She’s in your respiteblock again and you’re getting a little frustrated.

 

Everything is a blur and seldom do you have an inkling of what the hell’s going on in this pathetic excuse of an existence you have.

 

Which is funny, because you’d thought things will get easier if you died.

 

The distance between you and her makes your stomach clench and your chest heavy.

 

So you reach out to her.

 

Surprisingly, she complies.

 

You hold her in your arms, inhaling her scent; as if she isn’t dead, as if the both of you are alive. Her arms wind loosely around your torso, and you feel your shoulders go slack.

 

“Tez…”

 

“Hm..?”

 

“… H-how exactly did you die?”

 

Her head turns up to face you, and you're hypnotized by the milky irises of what’s left of her eyes.

 

You miss the red, you think.

 

Agonizingly slowly, she lets her eyes flutter close and she closes the distance between the two of you.

 

Immediately, you kiss back with wild abandon. 

 

Your dead heart seems to have found its pulse again, and you're confused - but you're happy, and it's been such a long time since you've felt like this.

 

When she pulls back, you notice the teal forming on her lips.

 

“Ter-“

 

“Well, wouldn’t you like to know?”

 

Her mouth pulls into a grin that both encaptures and terrifies you. 

 

The teal on her lips begins to spread across her face and down her throat.

 

You let go of her, and look down at your hands. They’re covered in-

 

_“Well, wouldn’t you like to know?”_

 

_A scream._

 

_A gurgled cry._

 

You don’t catch her.

 

Instead, you look down at your reflection in her blood.

 

Yellow eyes stare back at you.

 

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you know you’re very much alive.

 

\-----------

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone’s wondering:
> 
> \- This is taking place after the game ended.
> 
> \- What Sollux said was true, the game fucked everyone up, and Karkat got the brunt of it.
> 
> \- Terezi, well, she got the brunt of one of Karkat’s episodes.
> 
> \- Kanaya got hurt because of him too.
> 
> \- Dave is talking to Karkat through a system similar to that of  
> Skype, only it allows cross dimensional shit and stuff (i’m not a tech-y person so i dunno lol)
> 
> \- Every scene involving Terezi wasn’t real.
> 
> Oh and I got the idea from a Gakuen Alice fanfic called The First of All Pleasures. Yup.


End file.
